The Crayon
by renanimeangel
Summary: Tyson is drawing a picture. When he discovers the crayon he needs to finish his picture has 'gone' he panics and looks for it...chaos follows... kinda long fluffy oneshot TyKa RXR


**Ren: Here i am again, i had this idea for a fic after i was writing chapter 3 of No Matter What so i decided i should do something about it. Its a one shot i didnt think it would work as a mutli chaptered fic very well so thats the reason its a bit long. But its kinda cute and fluffy and has some hints of randomness in it so i think its worth reading.**

**Kai: You stole my crayon.**

**Ren: Needed it for inspiration dude... get over yourself...**

**Kai: Hmpf "Walks off"**

**Ren: Aww no disclaimer? Oh well i dont own beyblade or the music i was listening to while writing this but i do own my random inspiration crayon! Have fun reading the fic sorry its a bit long anyway... now MUSH **

* * *

The Crayon

The grass was a perfect green extending into the horizon; the sky that had originally been a light blue now had dashes of different oranges and pinks running together. The remains of the setting yellow sun met with many shades of green from the grass. Two figures stood side by side on a hill watching as the sun drifted from sight. It was calm and peaceful there, the

figures clean white scarf whipping out behind him as the couple gazed romantically out into the sunset, two toned hair almost brushing the others midnight locks. The scene was almost over until,

"NO! I knew I had it here somewhere, im sure I saw it just a minute ago…" frustrated cries ruined the peaceful atmosphere. Tyson was spread out on a wooden floor, pencils lying strewn about the room with his cap dangling of the edge of a chair. He was so close, _so _close. It hadn't taken him almost 6 hours over many days to get this far with the drawing for nothing, and now that he was so near to finishing the picture he would be damned if he had to stop now.

"OK…" Tyson took in deep breaths of air to calm himself down.

In…out

'Its only a picture after all…'

In…out

'Just a meaningless picture…deep calming breaths'

In…

'But, Kai…'

In…

'out'

'out?'

'OUT!' Tyson finally remembered to breathe and let out a long shuddering breath…ok so breathing wasn't his thing… ok so breathing when thinking about Kai wasn't Tyson's thing…But the picture…

So it was settled. Tyson needed to find that crayon. So he set about with the long, fairly tedious task of putting every pencil back into the box from whence it came, (ever experience knocking a pencil case over and having to pick them all up…that's how tedious it is). This would be fun.

' ' ' ' 10 minutes later ' ' ' '

Tyson sat there, a slightly dumbfounded, stumped but kinda angry look on his face. It was a box of 32 crayons. A new box of 32 crayons. A new box of 32 crayons, which had been given to Tyson as a present.

There was the box. And there were the colour co-ordinated crayons in a neat line 'in' the box. But, there was a gap in that box. A pencil was missing. The pencil Tyson needed to finish the god damned picture. God life was so cruel and unfair… But maybe Tyson had just missed that crayon, so that would mean it must be still somewhere in the room. This thought started Tyson's frantic search for the sacred picture crayon…thing. Tyson looked everywhere…literally. After another 45 minutes of pretty much wasted searching he found nothing. Well he did find a few things that he thought he had lost like that burger he had been eating a week ago but misplaced and the worlds largest chewing gum ball, plus some other stuff he had lost. But he still hadn't found that 'annoying' crayon.

Tyson the set about to do some serious thinking, after all this is a very important crayon we're talking about here. As he was pacing agitatedly about the room he saw a crayon in the box, the one he needed! He scrambled over to the box and tore the crayon out of the packet. Tyson stared at the crayon, and then stared a bit more. Then Tyson stood up and walked calmly to a wall. Put the crayon carefully on the table and started to bang his head furiously on the wall. It was not the right crayon. It was the black. But Tyson didn't 'want' the black…stupid crayon manufacturers. During all this head banging Tyson had an idea. Yep, stop the press Tyson has just had an 'idea'.

'If the crayon isn't in the room, and it isn't in the box. Maybe when I started using the crayons they weren't all there. So who was the last person I lent the crayons to…Of course, Max!' Tyson flung himself out of the room and ran straight into a slightly sugar high Max.

' ' ' 'After tying Max up ' ' ' '

" Ok Max…" Max giggled.

"I love you TYSON!" Tyson sweat dropped and took a step backwards.

"OK, I like you too Max," Tyson tried to reason with Max.

"But I really love you! Just makes me wanna hug you!" Max tried to demonstrate but his arms were tied to the chair, finally succeeding in make the chair fall over. "Oooof"

"Max I know im just so totally amazing but… where is the crayon!" Tyson yelled while pulling the chair up right. Max's dilated eyes dilated further.

"I love _RAY_…"Max said in a snooty voice and stuck his nose in the air. Max gave a cough "I don't know," Max sobered up a bit. "But im sobering up right now and you're starting to scare me." Max swallowed. Tyson continued to pull his hair out and bite the table.

"Just tell me when you last saw the fricking CRAYON!" Tyson wailed and banged his head on the table almost knocking himself out. Max was now the one to sweat drop.

"Well I lent the crayons to Ray maybe he knows where it is… can you untie me now please you're still scaring me…"

"Ray…a ha!" Tyson ran off to find Ray.

"Tyson…um Tyson can you let me go now…anybody…just untie me…"

' ' ' 'In the Kitchen ' ' ' '

Ray was happily cutting up the carrots for that evening's meal. Greens were so good for you…even though carrots aren't really green but yea. Tyson skidded into the room, but paused to catch his breath. Ray didn't notice he was still busily cutting up the carrots when the knife slipped on a bit of water.

"Damn I poked myself…shit" Ray cursed.

"With a crayon?" Tyson appeared by Ray's left shoulder peering over looking hopeful.

"No… a knife Tyson, that's what people generally use to cut up stuff." Tyson's face fell. Tyson picked up the knife and his eyes turned dangerous.

"Tell me where you put the crayon Ray or else."

"What crayon?" Ray stepped back from Tyson thinking what Tyson could be talking about. "Is that some type of code word for something?..."

"The crayon…The Crayon I need to finish my picture give it me now!" Tyson howled.

"Crayon? Oh the box of 32 crayons that Max gave to me to outline some stuff…there was one missing in there anyway, if that's the one your looking for…I lent the crayons to Kenny. Can you please just kinda put the knife away from my throat?" Ray watched the knife. Tyson dropped the knife onto Rays foot as he ran out of the room. "Ow shit…TYSON!"

' ' ' ' With the Chief ' ' ' '

Kenny was happily typing away, occasionally stopping to take a sip of his orange juice from a carton, while Dizzi complained about nothing. Tyson bounded into the room but Kenny had already heard about Tyson's sanity loss and was prepared moving Dizzi out of sight.

"Crayon…You…where…need it….important…" Tyson tried to say his sentence but all this running was really starting to get to him.

"I don't have the crayon…I…" Kenny tried to explain. Tyson picked up the orange juice.

"Tell me or Dizzi gets it, where did you put that crayon?" Kenny gulped.

"Don't hurt Dizzi," Kenny sighed. "I…I…Kai borrowed the crayons off me." Tyson put down the carton and ran off leaving a rather scared looking Kenny stroking his laptop, while going back to looking at what ever he looks at all day on the internet…

' ' ' ' Where ever Kai actually goes to all the time ' ' ' '

Kai stood there gazing out, leaning slightly on the wall behind him. He gave a small sigh. Getting up he headed back inside going to his room. Completely missing Tyson going out to find him.

Tyson was searching for Kai. He went to the usual haunts that Kai would go to when he wanted to be alone, and Tyson would watch him for the window. But this time when he came to the wall Kai would lean against, staring out into the distance lost in thought, Kai wasn't there. Tyson looked about surely Kai must be here there somewhere, but Tyson couldn't see him. Panic flashed through Tyson's stressed features 'What if Kai has gone again, no…not again'. Tyson was jumping to conclusions, but he started to panic and if Kai had gone he would NEVER find the crayon. Tyson turned and ran as fast as he could back inside towards Kai's room. Unknown to him, Kai had come into his room and watched Tyson quietly from his room. Kai's heart started beat faster. He saw the look of panic that flashed through Tyson's caring face and watched him as he searched hysterically for him, and when he couldn't find Kai, he saw the pain that went through his face as he ran back into the house. Kai braced himself. He settled himself down on the window seat and brought out a book he kept with him continuing the picture he had started a while ago.

Tyson barged into the room, stopping momentarily to catch his breath.

'So that's where he was…stupid Kai…hang on…MY CRAYON!' Tyson's eyes widened as he watched the crayon move swiftly across the page, strong but gentle movements, confident with each line that it was making. Tyson waited transfixed with the strokes of the crayon on paper, but was quickly brought back to reality when the crayon stopped moving and Kai looked up, shoving the book under his pillow.

"Yes?" Kai snapped, he had after all thought he had been alone, he was so absorbed in working and what the hell had Tyson done? Run?

"I…well… you have MY crayon! I need it" Tyson stammered quickly getting annoyed with Kai's tone on voice.

"Cant you see im using it? Or are you really 'that' stupid. Im busy anyway go away" Kai went back to staring out of the window. Tyson took a step forward.

"Kai. I need that crayon and your not using it now. Give it me…please" Tyson's voice was slightly strained, it was slowly occurring to him that there was quite a lot of fuss over a stupid crayon. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Why is the pencil so important anyway?" He questioned, he was starting to enjoy the attention Tyson was giving him so he lengthened the answers he usually gave Tyson for a little bit more time.

"I..erm…" Tyson looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Homework" He mentally congratulated himself for he super ingenious thinking. 'Great going Tyson you amazing person, you'. Tyson smiled to himself. Kai thought Tyson was smiling to him, but Kai pulled himself together.

"Stop grinning like an idiot and leave me alone" Kai shouted.

"Give me the bloody crayon" Tyson shouted back with equal force slightly shocking Kai, Tyson's fists clenching. The crayon rolled out from underneath the pillow and rolled halfway between Kai and Tyson, both eyes widened slightly following the crayon until it came to a halt. Both sets of eyes rose to meet each other. Tyson was the first to react swooping down, grabbing the pencil and running screaming out of the room. Kai just blinked then for good measure shouted after Tyson,

"I KILL YOU!" earning another set of screams before Kai settled down to read a book. He would check on Tyson later.

' ' ' ' With Tyson some time later ' ' ' '

Tyson smiled down proudly at his art work. Just a tiny bit more colouring in and then he could frame it and keep it in his draw next to his bed. Just because his drawing was slightly more personal than any photo Tyson had. Tyson had stopped screaming and had been in his room another 25 minutes so Kai decided to check up on…um…Tyson yea Tyson. (enter fake cough). Kai slipped silently into the room pausing as he saw his…wait…just Tyson…just Tyson on the floor, looking at something on the floor. Kai crept over to where Tyson was on the floor and looked over his shoulder. Kai did a little double take. It was a detailed picture with two people who looked suspiciously like him and, well, Tyson. That couldn't be right. He looked again, and he was sure this time. He leant closer to have a better look, watching Tyson finish off colouring the picture with the crayon from before. It was that awkward crayon, the colour the manufacturers had obviously made to annoy unsuspecting students during colouring. It was the crayon that you just couldn't decide of it was the black or the purple. Kai lent forward a bit more, making the floorboards creek. Kai winced and Tyson heard the creek spinning around and sitting on top of the picture.

"ha… hey…um Kai… didn't hear you come in… ever heard of knocking?" Tyson rushed out the sentence and blushed ever so slightly. Kai raised his eyebrow again.

"Tyson what are you sitting on?"

"Oh…that its just my homework…remember?"

"Well we all know how somebody has to check your work, ill do it for you."

"No seriously….thats ok….um Ray said he would do it later…" Tyson lied.

"Let. Me. Have. A. Look." He tried to grab to picture but lost his balance and fell on top of Tyson, who screamed again and shoved the paper further from grasp. Time didn't really stand still but that's what it felt like for both of them. They stared at each other slightly unsure of what to do. Tyson acted first, he scrambled up from underneath Kai and ran for all his might outside. Kai just stayed there silently berating himself for his stupidity. Kai stood up and was about to leave when the paper which had been thrown under Tyson's bed caught his eyes. He went over picked it up carefully and studied it with wide eyes. It was now becoming clear to Kai that just maybe Tyson was harbouring more feelings towards Kai than just friendship. Kai turned over the picture. There written in that stupid crayon with slightly curved writing was Tyson x Kai surrounded by a heart and the date. Kai needed to find Tyson and quickly. He ran off picture in hand leaving the poor crayon all alone.

Kai ran outside not even stopping when Ray asked him why Tyson was crying earlier, instead he ran faster. He came to a stop by a tree. Tyson sat at the base of it his head buried in his hands. Mumbling something but what ever it was, it was completely incoherent. Kai's eyes softened fractionally, as he bent down to sit next to Tyson. Tyson looked up to Kai as he sat down and gave a slightly muffled 'meep' as he tried to scoot away. But Kai grabbed his arm and gave something to Tyson. Tyson looked at Kai eyes filling with more tears quicker than the last.

"You left so fast I never managed to say how nice your picture was." Kai gave Tyson the tiniest of smiles but it was all Tyson needed. "Here" Kai handed Tyson a small book with a page marked out from the rest. Tyson opened the book confusion filling his face before a soft smile also light up his face. Inside the book was Tyson's picture and behind Tyson's picture was a picture Kai had been drawing some time before. Kai watched as Tyson's face lit up and felt a sot bubble of happiness sparkle through him. Tyson hesitated before he turned to Kai and gave him a small hug. Kai didn't move at first before wrapping his arms around Tyson, and tentatively kissing Tyson's forehead. No words needed to be spoken since actions always spoke louder than words. Tyson leaned into the soft embrace his breath tickling lightly Kai's ear.

"Thanks Kai," whispered Tyson.

"Anytime" replied Kai with a gentle voice.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever happy in each other's company. When Ray called for dinner and they had to return inside Kai stopped and turned to face Tyson, eyes slightly uncertain.

"Tyson…?" Tyson stopped and looked at Kai a smile gracing his lips. "I've never had to express this emotion before, I don't know what to do… I don't want to make any mistakes…what does it mean?" Kai asked while Tyson thought for a minute before smiling once again.

"It means, Kai, that I love you, and crayons are a stupid idea." With a nod and while clutching Kai's hand dragging him off inside. Just before reaching Kai leant towards Tyson and whispered,

"Then Tyson… I think I must love you too. And I agree Crayons are stupid… next time we will have to use paints…" he said grinning as they stepped inside.

* * *

**Ren: Hope you liked it, it took me 3 days to think of an actual plot for this since i was running low on inspiration. But here is what i ended up with a kinda fluffy oneshot about crayons, still cant tell if there is an actual plot and it was kinda better in my head but oh well.**

**Kai: I happen to like crayons...**

**Ren: Well heres a crayon now go do something creative... Anyway Review while i think about coming up with some kinda of shorter sequal. Thanks and i hope everyone enjoyed! **

**Kai: 0.o'''**

BYE BYE XXX RXR


End file.
